An Open Book
by 6Starlight6
Summary: Pour Iwaizumi, Oikawa est comme un livre ouvert. Seulement, même si le livre est ouvert, le mystère reste entier si on ne prend pas la peine de lire. Ou quand Iwaizumi fouille dans le téléphone d'Oikawa. IwaOi


**Genre :** Romance principalement avec une légère pointe de Hurt/Comfort (ou Angst j'ai jamais compris la différence entre les deux de toute manière.)

Donc, me voilà sur le Fandom Haikyuu :) Cet animé sera ma perte XD Bref, je voulais un peu tester les personnages, et je commence directement avec mon OTP. Because why not ?! L'ambiance de la fic est majoritairement inspirée par une auteure de doujinshi IwaOi que je surkiffe ! Vous pouvez la retrouver sous myreadingmanga, c'est Gusari. Je vous conseille chaudement ses doujinshi !

Je n'ai pas de bêta sur cette fic, juste ce bon vieil Antidote. Donc les fautes sont miennes !

Que dire d'autre… N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser des reviews, j'ai besoin de vos retours pour savoir si je ne fais pas trop de la merde ! Et si je peux poursuivre sur ce Fandom.

* * *

 **An Open Book**

-A demain Iwa-chan, fit Oikawa le sourire aux lèvres en enfilant sa veste.

-A demain, lui répondit sobrement Iwaizumi.

Ce dernier se tenait, les bras croisés, sur le seuil de l'entrée de sa maison. Il observait son ami se préparer à rentrer chez lui. Avec un dernier signe de la main et un sourire, Oikawa sortit de la maison. Soupirant, Iwaizumi ferma la porte. Il avait invité son ami d'enfance pour faire leurs devoirs ensemble, mais Oikawa avait été plus que bruyant, les empêchant de travailler efficacement. Le passeur avait babillé, pendant ce qui semblait des heures, sur sa joie d'avoir été invité et son malheur d'avoir été, une nouvelle fois, largué. Après l'avoir repris pour la cinquième fois, Iwaizumi l'avait simplement laissé parler dans le vide. Oikawa avait fini par s'apercevoir que son ami ne l'écoutait plus et il avait donc commencé à se taire et à, enfin, se mettre au travail. Au final, bien qu'ils aient bien avancé dans leurs devoirs, il restait encore du travail à faire. Et Iwaizumi souhaitait s'en débarrasser le plus rapidement possible. Le jeune homme remonta donc dans sa chambre après avoir fait un détour à la cuisine afin de se ravitailler en snack et en boisson.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il déposa ses provisions sur son bureau. Il arrangea un peu sa place de travail afin qu'il puisse s'installer correctement. Il s'autorisa à manger quelques Pocky en faisant cela. C'est ainsi qu'il découvrit, sous un tas de feuilles, le portable d'Oikawa. Il le reconnut aisément à sa couleur turquoise. Il s'en saisit en soupirant, se grattant la tête.

-Shittykawa, soupira-t-il tout bas avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

Il prit quelques instants pour réfléchir, Oikawa n'habitait pas loin, il pouvait très bien lui ramener son portable immédiatement. Mais, en étant franc, Iwaizumi avait la flemme de sortir de chez lui. Le vent soufflait, il faisait froid et il n'avait pas envie de se changer. Après tout, il voyait le passeur le lendemain, Oikawa pouvait donc très bien se passer de son téléphone pour la soirée.

Par réflexe, Iwaizumi appuya sur le bouton pour activer le téléphone. L'écran s'alluma, le faisant brièvement cligner des yeux. L'écran de veille affichait avec provocation un message en lettres stylisées.

-It's locked for a reason stupid, lut Iwaizumi à voix haute.

Et rien que cette phrase exaspéra le jeune homme. Il ne voyait que trop bien son meilleur ami lui tenir tête. C'est donc d'un doigt rageur qu'il déverrouilla le téléphone. Cependant, celui-ci ne se laissa pas faire et présenta à Iwaizumi neuf petits points blancs disposés en carré. Iwaizumi soupira et s'assit sur sa chaise de bureau.

-Evidemment, remarqua-t-il avec fatalité.

Cependant, cela ne le découragea pas ou plutôt, sa curiosité fut bien plus forte. Il alluma sa lampe de bureau. Il orienta alors le téléphone de telle sorte que les traces de gras laissées par les doigts d'Oikawa soient bien visibles. Il les étudia avec attention afin de trouver le schéma reliant les points blancs ce qui lui permettrait de déverrouiller le téléphone. Cela lui prit un petit moment à se casser les yeux, mais il finit par trouver.

Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un léger sourire suffisant quand le portable se déverrouilla enfin. Oikawa avait un fond d'écran différent lorsque le téléphone était déverrouillé. Il s'agissait d'une photo de groupe de l'équipe de Seijō. Iwaizumi connaissait bien cette photo, car il avait la même dans son propre téléphone.

Maintenant qu'il avait accès au contenu du portable de son ami, Iwaizumi ne savait plus trop quoi en faire. L'écran de veille lui avait proposé un challenge qu'il ne pouvait pas refuser. Mais ensuite… Iwaizumi se laissa aller sur sa chaise de bureau et se mit à parcourir les différentes applications du téléphone. Oikawa avait un certain nombre d'applications aux genres les plus variés. Cela passait par LINE, un agenda, des petits jeux et autres. Rien de bien particulier, sauf pour une application à l'icône incroyablement rose. Iwaizumi découvrit assez vite qu'il s'agissait en fait d'un journal intime. La tentation fut forte, et il ne mit pas longtemps avant de lui céder. Il ouvrit donc l'application, avec un soupçon de culpabilité. Cependant, il ne put rien lire, car un mot de passe protégeait le contenu. Ici, il s'agissait d'un code à quatre chiffres. Iwaizumi pensait pouvoir les trouver, mais il se dit qu'ils étaient là pour une bonne raison. Avec un soupir, il reposa le téléphone sur son bureau et se mit à travailler ses cours.

Iwaizumi oublia complètement le téléphone, jusqu'à ce qu'il se retrouve dans son lit, après son bain. Il s'était allongé, ses bras croisés soutenant sa tête, et avait tourné le regard vers son bureau en repensant à ses devoirs dûment faits. Il avait alors eu le téléphone turquoise dans son champ de vision. Et la curiosité avait été la plus forte.

Il était donc allé chercher le téléphone et s'était rallongé dans son lit. Il l'avait rapidement déverrouillé. Il se souvenait encore du code. Puis, il accéda à l'application de journal intime. Cette dernière commença par lui demander le code d'accès. Iwaizumi réfléchit peu avant d'entrer un premier essai. Il y avait quatre chiffres à entrer, son choix se porta donc sur la date d'anniversaire d'Oikawa, le vingt juillet. Malheureusement, ce fut un échec. Le passeur avait été un peu plus intelligent lorsqu'il avait choisi son mot de passe.

Cela ne découragea pas Iwaizumi. Il se mit à réfléchir un peu plus. Il ignorait de combien d'essais il disposait avant que l'application ne se bloque. En fait, il ne savait même pas s'il y avait une limite d'essais, mais il préférait être prudent et considérer qu'il ne lui en restait plus que deux. Il ne se rendit pas vraiment compte qu'il était bien trop désireux d'ouvrir cette application. Il ne voulait juste pas rester sur cet échec. C'était un genre de défi pour lui.

En prenant son temps pour réfléchir, il se demanda si Oikawa avait vraiment choisi une date comme mot de passe. Peut-être que c'était une année plutôt ? Il restait assez persuadé que ça devait être quelque chose de pas trop compliqué, qu'Oikawa retiendrait facilement. Il entra donc l'année de naissance du passeur. Ce fut un nouvel échec.

-Shittykawa ! râla Iwaizumi les dents serrées.

Plus qu'un seul essai. Et si l'application se bloquait vraiment, il allait devoir expliquer à Oikawa pourquoi il ne pouvait plus l'utiliser. Cela allait être extrêmement humiliant. Malgré cela, Iwaizumi ne pensa pas à abandonner. Il voulait réussir.

Une nouvelle fois, il prit son temps pour réfléchir. Il connaissait son ami par cœur, il n'y avait donc aucune raison pour qu'il échoue une troisième fois. Après plusieurs minutes de réflexion, mû par un étrange instinct, Iwaizumi entra sa propre date d'anniversaire, le dix juin. L'application se déverrouilla alors avec un petit bruit satisfaisant. Mais cela laissa Iwaizumi quelque peu perplexe : pourquoi Oikawa utiliserait-il sa date d'anniversaire comme mot de passe et pas la sienne ? Même s'ils étaient amis depuis l'enfance, il était bien plus simple de se souvenir de son propre anniversaire plutôt que de celui de son ami non ?

Le jeune homme n'alla pas plus loin dans ses interrogations, malgré que celui lui laisse un étrange sentiment de gêne et de fierté mélangée. En effet, il y avait bien plus intéressant à regarder, à savoir le contenu de l'application. Celui-ci se composait de différentes entrées marquées par une date. Le tout en rose, bien entendu. Curieux, Iwaizumi cliqua sur l'entrée correspondant à la date du jour. Oikawa n'avait pas encore écrit grand-chose de la journée. En vérité, il n'y avait que deux lignes.

" _Je ne me souviens pas de mes rêves._

 _Iwa-chan m'a invité pour faire nos devoirs :)_ "

Et c'était tout. Cependant, Iwaizumi pouvait entendre la voix de son ami lui dire cela. Il pouvait voir son sourire stupidement heureux à la place du simple smiley. Cela l'attendrit un peu. Il était bêtement content qu'Oikawa soit heureux de venir chez lui. Le passeur lui avait d'ailleurs bien signifié le matin même, quand il avait fait sa proposition. Et cela lui avait fait plaisir à lui aussi.

Un sourire flottant sur son visage, Iwaizumi décida de jeter un œil à une autre entrée du journal. Il n'avait pas vraiment conscience qu'ainsi il violait l'intimité de son ami. Il voulait juste découvrir ce que pensait Oikawa, même si celui-ci n'avait déjà aucun secret pour lui. Ils étaient meilleurs amis depuis l'enfance, il connaissait le passeur par cœur, ses peurs, ses joies, ses espoirs. Il était un livre ouvert pour lui.

Iwaizumi décida donc de consulter l'entrée de la veille. Ici il y avait plus de texte, sans doute qu'Oikawa écrivait majoritairement le soir. Il s'apercevrait donc bientôt qu'il lui manquait son téléphone, s'il ne s'en était pas déjà rendu compte. Iwaizumi mit peu de temps à lire les lignes écrites par son ami :

" _J'ai rêvé que des aliens venaient m'enlever pour que je joue dans leur équipe de volley._

 _Une fille de deuxième année est venue se confesser. J'ai refusé, ça fait trop peu de temps depuis Mai. Ça n'aurait pas été correct vis-à-vis d'elle. Et puis, je ne suis pas sûr d'en avoir vraiment envie._

 _Iwa-chan m'a souri pendant l'entraînement._ "

La première ligne tira un sourire à Iwaizumi. C'était tellement de l'Oikawa tout craché. Cela lui rappelait leurs années d'enfance avec force et nostalgie, quand Oikawa croyait fermement que des aliens allaient venir le chercher.

La suite était bien moins tendre et laissait découvrir le tout jeune homme qu'était le passeur. Il semblait bien moins à l'aise avec les relations amoureuses qu'il voulait le faire croire. Iwaizumi savait que la priorité suprême de son ami était et resterait le volley. Il doutait même que le passeur soit déjà réellement tombé amoureux d'une fille, tant il l'était du volley. Celles avec qui il était sorti lui avaient d'ailleurs plusieurs fois fait la remarque qu'il passait trop de temps à s'entraîner. Et à partir de ce moment, Oikawa se faisait larguer assez rapidement. Etrangement, remarqua Iwaizumi, c'était toujours les filles qui venaient se confesser et qui mettaient un terme à la relation, jamais Oikawa. Comme si ce dernier se laissait juste porter par les événements, que cela lui importait peu. Iwaizumi avait déjà remarqué qu'Oikawa n'était pas aussi affecté par ses ruptures qu'il voulait bien le faire croire. Mais il ne s'était jamais demandé pourquoi c'était le cas.

Quoi qu'il en soit, la dernière phrase le laissait plutôt perplexe. Qu'il sourie à Oikawa n'était pas quelque chose de rare, il ne voyait donc pas vraiment pourquoi ce dernier avait pris la peine de le noter dans son journal. Et puis, il n'était clairement pas le seul à sourire à Oikawa, et cela même s'il ne prenait pas en compte les filles.

Iwaizumi commença à se creuser les méninges pour essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans la tête de son meilleur ami. Il changea de position sur son lit et se mit à plat ventre. Il relut encore une fois les quelques phrases. Mais n'y trouva pas plus de sens qu'à sa première lecture. Serrant les dents, il revint à la page d'accueil de l'application et sélectionna l'entrée de l'avant-veille. Là aussi, il y avait juste quelques lignes :

" _J'ai rêvé que la tête de Tobio était devenue un ballon de volley. J'avais envie de le frapper._

 _J'ai vu Mai dans les couloirs de l'école. Elle a l'air heureuse, c'est bien._

 _Iwa-chan me manque._ "

Là encore, la première ligne était la retranscription parfaite du côté rêveur et enfantin d'Oikawa. La deuxième semblait quelque peu amère. Son auteur paraissait un peu triste, ou démoralisé, en l'écrivant. Iwaizumi pouvait le comprendre. Il devait être assez pénible de voir son ex-copine heureuse alors que la rupture était fraîche. En tout cas, lui n'apprécierait pas.

La dernière phrase était étrange. Iwaizumi ne la comprenait pas vraiment. L'avant-veille était un lundi, il avait donc passé une majeure partie de sa journée avec Oikawa. Certes, il n'y avait pas eu d'entraînement. Mais cela ne voulait rien dire, il avait mangé à midi avec le passeur, ainsi que Hanamaki et Matsukawa. Il ne voyait donc vraiment pas pourquoi Oikawa se plaignait. Et puis, ce n'est pas comme s'ils se voyaient tous les jours ! Il ne comprenait décidément pas pourquoi il manquait à cet imbécile.

Quoi qu'il en soit, Iwaizumi décida de passer à une autre entrée. Ne sachant pas vraiment laquelle choisir, il décida de remonter à la première. Peut-être y trouverait-il la raison pour laquelle Oikawa avait commencé à écrire dans ce journal. Le jeune homme était en effet assez curieux de connaître cela. Il ne pensait pas vraiment que son ami serait du genre à tenir un journal intime.

La première entrée du journal était plutôt longue et elle ne semblait pas agencée comme les autres. Elle datait de deux ans en arrière. Jusqu'à maintenant, Oikawa avait toujours mentionné ses rêves, ce n'était pas le cas ici, Iwaizumi le remarqua dès qu'il commença sa lecture.

" _Ecrire dans ce truc me paraît stupide. Mais c'est Nee-chan qui me l'a conseillé. Elle dit qu'écrire mes problèmes et mes pensées jour après jour pourrait m'aider à mieux me comprendre. Elle m'a dit que c'était normal d'être troublé à mon âge, de s'emmêler dans ses sentiments et ses pensées. Elle a sans doute raison. En tout cas, c'est comme cela que je me sens. Emmêlé, flou. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis et je ne peux pas rester dans cet état. J'ai besoin de me démêler, de me comprendre. Alors je commence ce truc._

 _Je ne sais même pas vraiment comment je suis censé procédé. Est-ce que je dois me présenter ? Ça serait stupide non ? Je crois que je vais simplement continuer comme ça, écrire ce qui me passe par la tête sans vraiment me préoccuper de la forme._

 _Maintenant serait le bon moment pour dire clairement pourquoi je commence ce truc. Bien évidemment, je n'ai pas donné la véritable raison à ma sœur. Cela aurait été bien trop gênant, et j'ai bien trop peur de lui annoncer pareil nouvelle. En fait, j'ai peur d'en parler à qui que ce soit, c'est bien pour ça que je me retrouve à écrire dans ce truc._ [...]"

Iwaizumi serra plus fortement le téléphone dans sa main. Il était quelque peu furieux, mais il ne savait pas vraiment contre qui. Oikawa pour ne pas être venu se confier à lui. Ou contre lui-même, pour ne pas avoir vu qu'Oikawa avait besoin de se confier. Ça l'enrageait que son meilleur ami en soit réduit à faire des confidences à un journal intime, plutôt qu'à lui. Quels que soient ses problèmes, il l'aurait soutenu, Oikawa aurait dû savoir ça ! Il avait envie de trouver cette tête de pioche et de lui faire rentrer cela dans le crâne.

Iwaizumi se calma quelque peu. Il nota qu'Oikawa avait l'air vraiment mal à cette époque, pourtant, il n'avait absolument rien remarqué. Il fronça les sourcils et essaya de se souvenir de l'attitude d'Oikawa à la date où la première entrée avait été enregistrée. C'était il y a deux ans en arrière, mais Iwaizumi ne se souvenait de rien en particulier. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir vu Oikawa particulièrement déprimé. Il avait été comme toujours, souriant de façade, avide de victoire et bien plus exigeant avec lui-même qu'avec n'importe qui d'autre en ce qui concernait le volleyball.

Se mordant la lèvre, il essaya de creuser plus loin. Cependant, absolument rien ne lui vint. Est-ce qu'il s'était lui-aussi laissé tromper par Oikawa ? Trop avide de le voir heureux, il n'avait pas su repérer ses faux sourires et sa bonne humeur de façade ? Une sueur froide coula dans le dos d'Iwaizumi quand il se rendit compte que c'était sans doute le cas. Il avait été aveuglé, et n'avait pas assez fait attention. Il s'était simplement laissé berner. Il savait qu'Oikawa cachait ses peines sous sa nonchalance. Il le savait même depuis longtemps. Seulement, il lui apparaissait maintenant qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à son meilleur ami. Il s'était lui aussi fait berner, bien trop sûr que le passeur n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Cela semblait être le cas, Oikawa se confiait à lui. Mais peut-être que ce n'était pas le cas sur tous les sujets et Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas remarqué parce qu'il s'était contenté de ce que son ami avait à lui dire, il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Alors que visiblement, il aurait dû !

Il s'en voulut. Terriblement. Il n'avait pas été un bon ami. Il s'était trop reposé sur ce qu'il croyait savoir d'Oikawa, sans chercher plus loin. Parce qu'Oikawa avait changé, évolué, grandi, muri. Et Iwaizumi s'était juste laissé entraîner passivement, sans chercher à fouiller, comprendre. Et apparemment, maintenant, Oikawa se sentait suffisamment mal pour se confier à un stupide journal intime plutôt que de venir vers lui. Iwaizumi eut envie de balancer le téléphone de son ami à travers la pièce. Pourtant, il n'en fit rien. Il voulait terminer de lire la note. Et comprendre.

" [...] _Si ma sœur savait à quoi servirait son conseil, elle me haïrait sans doute. Mais, égoïstement, j'ai besoin de me confier. Que cela ne reste pas que dans ma tête, que cela se transcrive ici._

 _J'ai honte. Je n'arrive pas à l'écrire. Cela me ferait du bien, je le sais, je le sens. Mais l'écrire c'est le rendre réel, ça veut dire que ce ne serait pas seulement dans ma tête. Et je ne sais pas si je suis prêt pour ça. Si je l'écris, j'ai l'impression que plus ne sera jamais pareil, que je ne pourrais plus revenir en arrière. Et j'ai peur._

 _Je suis gay._

 _Enfin, peut-être._ [...] "

Iwaizumi en lâcha le téléphone. C'était juste impossible ! Oikawa était sorti avec plusieurs filles depuis cette note ! C'était une plutôt bonne indication non ?! Sans doute s'était-il trompé. Il ne savait tout simplement plus où il en était après une rupture difficile, c'était tout. Qu'Oikawa soit gay paraissait très étrange à Iwaizumi parce qu'il n'en avait pas l'air. Pas qu'Iwaizumi sache qu'un homosexuel avait un air particulier, mais Oikawa était sorti avec pleins de filles. Il les avait au moins embrassés et peut-être même bien plus avec certaines. Rien que penser à cela fit le rougir. Lui n'avait jamais eu de copine et, franchement, il s'en moquait. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'important pour lui actuellement et il n'avait jamais rien ressenti de particulier pour une fille.

Se sortant de ses pensées, Iwaizumi continua sa lecture.

" [...] _Je ne suis même pas sûr de moi, c'est pathétique. Je ne sais pas si j'aime les hommes, pas vraiment. Ce dont j'ai la certitude, c'est que j'aime un homme. Est-ce que cela fait de moi un homosexuel ? Je ne sais pas. Cependant, je suis bien plus à l'aise avec les garçons qu'avec les filles. J'ai beaucoup d'amis masculins et très peu féminins. Est-ce que cela veut dire quelque chose ? Je ne sais toujours pas, et cela ne m'avance à rien._ "

La note s'arrêtait là, comme si Oikawa avait abandonné à comprendre ses propres sentiments.

Iwaizumi était très troublé. Il n'avait jamais pensé avoir vu son ami amoureux de qui que ce soit. Même avec les filles avec qui il était sorti. Et là, il découvrait qu'il était amoureux de quelqu'un à seize ans ! Et Iwaizumi n'avait rien remarqué ! Pourtant, ce genre de chose se voyait un peu en général. Et cerise sur le gâteau, c'était un homme ! Pris d'une frénésie malsaine, Iwaizumi se mit à essayer de trouver quel était cet homme. Quelle rencontre avait pu faire Oikawa à cette époque qui puisse le faire tomber amoureux. Une seule réponse plausible lui vint à l'esprit : Hanamaki ou Matsukawa. En effet, ils les avaient rencontrés au début du lycée, donc peu de temps avant cette première note, cela collait parfaitement. Iwaizumi se félicita d'avoir trouvé si rapidement et ignora l'aigreur qui envahissait son estomac. Peut-être qu'une partie de son souper jouait des torts à son ventre. Le jeune homme se retourna sur le dos afin de laisser plus de latitude à son estomac décidément bien récalcitrant.

Sûr de ses hypothèses, Iwaizumi décida d'ouvrir d'autres entrées. Peut-être que dans l'une d'elles Oikawa parlait plus en détail de l'homme dont il était amoureux. Il ne se rendait, encore une fois, pas compte qu'en continuant ainsi il violait l'intimité de son meilleur amie. Il n'était pas non plus conscient du temps qui s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait ouvert cette application.

Il ne trouva rien de bien probant dans les entrées suivant la première, Oikawa essayait d'y démêler ses sentiments. Cela montra à Iwaizumi qu'il s'était définitivement bien laissé berner, Oikawa souffrait, cela se sentait à son écriture. Et lui n'avait absolument rien vu. Il s'était laissé emporter par l'habituelle attitude puérile de son ami, pensant que tout allait bien. Alors que ce n'était qu'une façade qu'Oikawa maintenait et perfectionnait afin de cacher sa fragilité. Il fallait croire que le passeur l'avait trop bien perfectionnée, sans que quiconque le remarque, puisqu'Iwaizumi s'était fait prendre au piège de son sourire étincelant.

Il avait juste voulu qu'il soit heureux. C'est ce que réalisa soudain Iwaizumi. C'est tout ce qu'il avait toujours voulu, qu'Oikawa soit heureux. Alors il s'était laissé prendre, parce qu'Oikawa avait l'air heureux. Et Iwaizumi découvrait maintenant que ce n'était pas le cas. Qu'il avait cru à un mensonge depuis plus de deux ans. Quel meilleur ami il faisait !

Une nouvelle fois, il était en colère contre lui-même, et même triste un peu. Il était déçu par lui-même. Il avait échoué, et cela lui était douloureux.

Sous l'afflux d'émotion, il serra les dents. Il masqua ses yeux d'un de ses avant-bras de peur de laisser échapper des larmes. Il resta un certain moment dans cette position, jusqu'à ce que ses émotions deviennent moins violentes. Jusqu'à ce que l'échec devienne un tant soit peu supportable. Il se sentait minable.

Quand Iwaizumi réussit à se calmer un peu, il observa le portable d'Oikawa, se demandant s'il devait continuer à chercher. Il voulait savoir qui était l'homme que son ami aimait. Il espérait ainsi pouvoir l'aider, se rattraper en tant que meilleur ami. Mais il ne savait pas si c'était vraiment la bonne chose à faire.

A cet instant, l'image d'Oikawa souriant en l'appelant s'imprima sur sa rétine. Il voulait que cela devienne vrai, que ce ne soit pas juste une façade qu'affichait son meilleur ami. Et si pour cela il devait ouvrir toutes les entrées du journal de son ami, alors il le ferait.

Et c'est bien ce qu'il fit.

Il ouvrit et lut toutes les entrées. Cependant, dans aucune d'entre elles Oikawa ne précisait le nom de l'homme qu'il aimait. Iwaizumi savait qu'il l'aimait encore, car il l'avait lu dans plusieurs notes, Oikawa était toujours amoureux de la même personne.

Le brun s'acharna. Il lut plusieurs fois le contenu du journal pour être sûr de n'avoir rien manqué.

C'est seulement quand il arriva à la fin de la troisième lecture qu'il comprit. Oikawa ne donnait jamais le nom de la personne chère à son cœur. Par contre, son nom apparaissait tous les jours. A chaque entrée, il y avait un petit commentaire sur lui. Ça pouvait aller de : " _Iwa-chan m'a souri. "_ A : " _Ce pantalon va vraiment bien à Iwa-chan._ " Cela couplé au fait que sa propre date de naissance servait de mot de passe à l'application. Iwaizumi comprit.

Il était la personne dont Oikawa était amoureux.

Son meilleur ami était amoureux de lui !

Et Iwaizumi ne l'avait pas remarqué ! Alors qu'il pensait qu'Oikawa n'avait aucun secret pour lui. Il s'était fait berner en beauté.

Passé le choc initial dû à la révélation, Iwaizumi se rendit compte qu'il prenait cela plutôt bien. Après tout, c'était assez flatteur non ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi cet abruti est-il sorti avec toutes ces filles alors ? demanda-t-il à haute voix.

C'était illogique non ? Oikawa avait ce qu'il voulait à portée de main. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il juste pas ramassé au lieu de se perdre en digression avec ces filles ?

Iwaizumi ronchonna un moment avant de se rendre compte que c'était parce qu'il n'avait jamais montré à Oikawa qu'il était intéressé. D'ailleurs, se demanda-t-il soudainement, comment cela se faisait-il qu'il soit intéressé ?

Iwaizumi aimait beaucoup Oikawa, c'était un fait. Mais en tant que meilleur ami seulement. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il avait toujours cru. Apparemment, la réalité était un peu différente, bien plus complexe.

En analysant ses sentiments, il se rendit compte qu'il ne voulait juste pas voir Oikawa avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Que ce soit une femme, un homme ou un alien. Il n'avait jamais fait attention à cela jusqu'à maintenant. Il n'avait jamais pensé être jaloux, parce que c'était bien de ça qu'il s'agissait. Mais cela pouvait expliquer son exaspération face au comportement d'Oikawa vis-à-vis des filles. Certes, cela dissipait le passeur. Mais, s'il était honnête avec lui-même, Iwaizumi pouvait dire qu'il était juste jaloux de ces filles qui capturaient l'attention de son ami. Parce qu'égoïstement, il voulait que son attention soit tournée vers lui, comme la sienne était tournée vers son ami.

Les yeux exorbités, Iwaizumi étouffa un gémissement de sa main. Une seule pensée traversait son cerveau, encore et encore : Il avait des sentiments pour Oikawa. Et depuis longtemps apparemment, mais il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Parce que c'était juste ses sentiments amicaux qui avaient doucement, lentement évolué, alors il n'y avait pas spécialement prêté attention.

Et maintenant ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il devait faire ?

Aimer un homme ne lui posait que peu de problèmes. Il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention aux filles. Et puis, il était assez honnête envers lui-même pour avoir remarqué depuis bien longtemps qu'Oikawa était beau. Et ça n'avait pas d'importance, c'était son meilleur ami, la personne avec qui il était le plus à l'aise au monde. Tout se passerait bien.

A cette pensée, sa décision était prise. Il savait quoi faire.

En l'occurrence, il déposa le portable de son ami sur sa table de nuit, puis il se prépara pour aller dormir.

Il ne passa pas une très bonne nuit. Malgré tout, il était un peu anxieux. Quoi qu'il en soit, le lendemain, il se prépara pour aller à l'école. Comme à leur habitude, il retrouva Oikawa sur le chemin. Celui-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire, un petit signe de la main et son rituel Iwa-chan.

-Hey, Shittykawa, interpella Iwaizumi. Tu as oublié ton portable chez moi, hier soir !

En disant cela, il lui tendit le téléphone.

-Oh ! Merci Iwa-chan ! Je ne savais plus où je l'avais laissé !

Le passeur prit son natel, un sourire aux lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse ranger l'appareil, Iwaizumi lui avait saisi le poignet. Le brun tira sur son bras afin de rapprocher son ami de lui.

-Iwa-chan ? interrogea Oikawa surpris.

Iwaizumi ne prit pas la peine de répondre. Avec une légère grimace, il monta sur la pointe de ses pieds et déposa ses lèvres sur celles de son ami.

Ce fut à peine un effleurement. Iwaizumi se retira rapidement, ils étaient en pleine rue, il ne voulait pas se faire remarquer. De plus, il n'était pas forcément à l'aise. Et Oikawa fut bien trop surpris pour réagir. Le brun le lâcha et le fixa droit dans les yeux. Oikawa semblait plus que perdu. Il serrait son téléphone entre ses mains et ses longs doigts effleuraient ses propres lèvres alors qu'il murmurait, peu assuré :

-Iwa-chan ?

Iwaizumi pouvait lire toute sa confusion dans ses yeux, mais aussi un pétillement de bonheur et un soupçon de peur. Il eut un petit rictus. Il ne savait pas très bien comment démêler toute la situation et rassurer son ami. Du coup, il attrapa l'un des poignets d'Oikawa et se mit à marcher en direction de l'école.

-Oy, arrête de traîner Trashykawa, on va être en retard.

En disant cela, il serra doucement le membre entre ses doigts, afin de rassurer le châtain.

-Iwa-chan !

La voix d'Oikawa était quelque peu brisée. Iwaizumi savait qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux sans avoir besoin de regarder par-dessus son épaule. Il entendit quelques reniflements disgracieux. Comme Oikawa ne semblait pas vouloir dégager son bras de sa poigne, Iwaizumi assuma qu'il avait compris la situation, ou au moins en partie. Après tout, l'abruti qui lui servait de tout nouveau copain était intelligent quand il le voulait bien.

-Après les cours, faisons nos devoirs ensemble, proposa Iwaizumi, les joues un peu plus rosées qu'habituellement.

-Oui ! S'exclama Oikawa les larmes au coin des yeux et un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

 **THE END**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu ! N'oubliez pas le petit commentaire pour me laisser votre avis sur la bête )

A la prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous !


End file.
